legendsofequestriafandomcom-20200222-history
The Heartlands
The Heartlands, also known as Equestrian Heartlands, is a transition map in Legends of Equestria, linking three major cities (Cantermore, Cloudopolis, and Ponydale). It was implemented in pre-alpha 5, and has a size of about five times that of Cantermore. Multiple points of interest can be found in The Heartlands, most notably the Midway Village. According to the NPC Rear Echelon, the Heartlands is considered to be a wilderness area. This is emphasized by the number of mob clusters in the area, such as Diamond Dogs, Lantern Monsters, and even Red Dragons. Places of Interest Midway Village The Midway Village is found at the intersection of the roads leading to Ponydale, Cantermore and Cloudopolis. The NPC Chestnut Spruce runs a furniture shop here, while Cherries Letrotsky is in charge of the village's inn. Neigh Sayer, Briquette, Olga Ulfstig and Swift can also be found in the village. A trio of Bunnies can be found hopping around the grass under a tree in the village. Two houses are located near but separate from the village. To the south is Foreshadow's retreat, the Hermit's Cottage. To the southwest is Heartlands Cottage where Quicksand can be found. Ferry Launch When players follow the signs leading to the Ferry Launch, they will arrive at a small pier with a fishing rod driven into it. A small tent, an overturned boat, as well as some netting can be found around the pier. The Pumpkin Patch When taking the road that branches off from the road towards Ferry Launch, players will arrive at a pumpkin farm named the Pumpkin Patch. The NPCs Pumpkin Pie and Beet can be found here. Diamond Dogs and Cockatrices can be found spawning nearby. Wheat farm The wheat farm can be seen while traveling between Ponydale and the Midway Village. It consists of several wheat plantations surrounded by a river, as well as a few buildings which are likely used to store the harvest. Cold Steel is the only NPC in this region. Diamond Dogs will spawn in some of the stands of wheat. Rooster Towers The Rooster Towers is a trio of wooden towers linked by bridges. Players entering The Heartlands from Cantermore should be able to spot this structure not too far off in the distance and will pass it on the way to Midway Village. The NPCs Purple Rain and Stella can be found here. Birch Dryads spawn in a small valley nearby. There are similar towers in at least two other parts of the Heartlands. A different tower design called the Roost by the development team and dubbed the Griffin Nest or Griffin Tower by players is located between Midway Village and the gate to Cloudopolis. It has no ramps, so its elevated levels are only accessible by flight or teleportation. Sparring area The Sparring area is a dedicated arena where players can engage in Player versus Player (PvP) combat in an open zone. This arena can be accessed by entering any of four portals around the fountain in Midway Village. Any player that enters the area can be attacked by other players. A transparent red wall bounds the area where PvP combat can take place. This is one of two locations where players can battle each other. Exiting the sparring area zone deposits a player's pony on a porch overlooking the fountain. Waterfall Trees There are two Waterfall Trees in the Heartlands. One is in the northwest, west of the portal to Cloudopolis and outside the limits of pony movement. The other is in the northeast, near the portal to Cantermore, and is mostly accessible by ponies. Quests # We'll Fix It In Post given by Purple Rain (broken during OSE 10) # Shown Their Work given by Foreshadow # Straight and Narrow given Beet # Startrot: The Mysteries of Space given by Sextant List of NPCs Trivia *Before the map was modeled, developers originally planned for the map to be twice as large as the version that was eventually worked on. The map was scaled down to reduce CPU load on older computers. *The Heartlands' loading screen contains an easter egg drawn by CrabApple. A sketch of a bear is layered behind one of the trees, hidden to the viewer. Gallery File:TM01Leak.png|Part of the map while it was still under development 080820141706522357.png 080820141710293596.png 080820141711425435.png|A camp of Diamond Dogs 080820141716230418.png 080820141717038658.png|The Ferry Launch 080820141719137182.png 080820141724599527.png|Rooster Towers 080820141726571982.png|the Hermit's Cottage 080920142137240210.png|The Heartlands Cottage LOE Heartlands Guide.png|Reference to locations in the Heartlands before OSE9, based on images provided by the development team LOE aerial PVP.png|Aerial map of the Sparring Arena provided by the development team Screen Shot 2015-08-15 at 8.13.24 AM.png|Gate to Cloudopolis (AKA Constellation Hill), night Constellation_Hill.jpg|Gate to Cloudopolis (AKA Constellation Hill), day Screen Shot 2015-08-15 at 8.53.23 PM.png|Heartlands Water Tree Screen Shot 2015-08-16 at 10.08.48 PM.png|Heartlands Pumpkin Patch Pumpkin Patch NPCs.jpg|The sun above the Pumpkin Patch buildings, with both NPCs visible 081520150010117211.png|The other half of the Pumpkin Patch buildings LoE Heartlands Load OSE9.png|A load screen for the Heartlands during OSE 9 The Heartlands (with marks).jpg|Map of the Heartlands with landmarks and portals according to OSE 9 Heartlands Roost.png|The Roost, added in OSE 10 011720160006171598.png Category:Places Category:The Heartlands Category:Zones